marriage acte 1998
by Raphaella-Ludovic Raphael-Donovan Louane-Alisa
Summary: Après la bataille finale Ron, Ginny et Harry se sauvent pour ne pas affronter les conséquences de la guerre. Ils laissent une simple lettre à Hermione et aux Weasley. Trois mois après la fin de la guerre une l'oie sur le mariage est adopté. Hermione se retrouve lié à Olivier Dubois. lui fera t elle assez confiance pour lui dire tous ses Secrets ?
1. 3 mai 1998

Married acte 1998

Dimanche 3 Mai 1998:

Nous sommes le lendemain de la bataille final, contre Voldemort qui a lieu, ici, à Poulard. Bien sûr sait, la lumière qui est la gagnante. Cela avec la mort de Tom Jédusor, par le survivant Harry Potter.

Je vois dans la grande salle, de noubreux corps sans vie, qui sont sur le sol froid, entourer de leur famille. Mes yeux se pose, sur les corps de Rémus et Nymphadora Lupin. Qui laisse derrière eux, un fils, beaucoup trop jeune pour se souvenir par lui même de ses parents. Je reconnais aussi Lavande Brown, Colin Creevey et Padma Patil qui sont avec moi, à Grffondor. Ensuite, mes yeux se pose, sur le Professeur Rogue. Nous lui devons beaucoup, sans lui et son rôle dans cette guerre, nous pouvons pas savoir ce qui adviennent de nous.

Même-ci, je suis triste, par le nombre de victime de nôtre côté. Je remarque aussi de nombreux survivant, blesser. Je suis contente quand même. Nous sommes tous des guerriers et des survivants.

Du côter, des mangemorts nos adversaires, il y a plus d'une centaine de mort. Je vois Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohve. A peu, près le même nombreux de prisonniers. Mais par contre, il y a près de quatre-vingt cinq enfuient.

Soudain, mon regard se tourne vers la famille Weasley qui sont ensemble, entrain de pleurer un corps. J'avance et voit Fred. Alors je me mets près de lui et tombe, sur mes genoux. J'approche, alors ma tête de sa bouche, pour avoir confirmation de sa mort. Je pense avoir sentit un souffle mais très léger. Mais je ne peux pas avoir confirmation. George m'attrape et me lève. Tout en me criant dessus:

Il est mort. Hermione laisse mon frère reposer en paix.

Je ne peux pas rester aisni sans rien faire, en sachant, je suis presque sûr de l'avoir entendu respirer. En voyant, qu'il ne veut pas me lacher, je n'ai pas le choix de lui mettre un coup dans le genou. Quand il me lache. Je reprends ma tache. Je lève le bras de Fred et pose mes doigt sur son poignet et repose son bras ensuite. Puis pose mes doigt sur son cou. Tout en ne faisant pas attention au jumeau qui essait de me tirer en arrière et en me criant dessus. Soudain, je me mets, à crier à plein poumon:

Madame Pomphrey, il est vivant. Fred est vivant.

Ces quelques que je viens de dire choque tous les Weasley surtout George qui reste fixer sur son frère. L'infirmère arrive avec des guérisseurs qui confirme, qu'il est bien en vie. Mais s'il ne reçoit pas de soin tout de suite, il va mourir. Je vois ensuite, un des guerrisseurs invoque une civière et explique, qu'il va l'emmener tout de suite, à Saint Mingos.

Chaque Weasley présent dans la salle me regarde, avec choc, admiration et soulagement. Mais personne parle. Je les vois partir, à la suite de leur fils, pour l'hôpital.

Quelques heures pus tard, j'arrive dans Londre Moldu. Pour faire une chose, que je ne pense jamais faire.

Maintenant...

Il commence, à faire nuit, quand je rentre dans la chambre d'hôpital, de Fred. Je vois, George, qui a sa tête entre ses mains et sa se voit, qu'il entend pas, mon entrer. Si je ne viens, que maintenant, c'est parce que je sais, que la majorité, de la famille Weasley passe dans la journée. J'espère que tout va aller pour le mieux maintenant. Qu'il va se réveiller bientôt.

Je sais que les aurores recherche depuis hier les fuillards (les mangemorts). Les professeurs et des élèves sont entrain de reconstruire le château, les civiles aident aussi, pour permettre une rentrée en Septembre. J'ai reçu, un hibou se matin, pour m'annoncer, qu'il y a un nouveau premier ministre, qui n'est autre que Kingsley Shacklebot. Certain reste en famille pour pleurer leur mort.

Mes parents sont morts, peu de temps avant le marriage de Bill et de Fleur. Personne ne le sait. Je ne veux pas, que l'on me plaint. Je m'en veux. Je fais toutes les nuits des cauchemars.

Je m'approche de George. Je m'assois sur la chaise à côter de lui. Il lève enfin la tête vers moi et me demande, ce que je viens faire ici? Je lui répond, sa mère lui à préparer un repas et que je viens lui rapporter. Il me répond,qu'il n'a pas faim. Jed lui dit:

J'essais d'être gentille sa ne fonctionne pas. Alors j'arrête. Tu vas manger. Même-ci je dois te l'enfoncer dans la george. En plus tu as de la chance, du ne risque pas, une intoxication allimentaire. Ce n'est pas moi, qui la fait.

Je lui tends ensuite, le sac. Il le prend mais souffle. Il l'ouvre et prend le sandwich à la dinde. Il finit par prendre une boucher. J'en profite pour me rassoir. Puis je ferme les yeux. Je me sens épuiser. George remarque mon épuisement à se moment là. Ce sorcier me voit, avec les joues encores avec les traces de larmes et les yeux rouges et gonfler. C'est une grande première pour lui.

George n'est pas d'humeur et me fais comprendre. Qu'il souhaite, mon départ maintenant, que je remplis ma mission de le faire amnger. Je secoue la tête en lui disant que je reste parce que je suis nécessaire ici. Il s'énerve en disant:

Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ici.

Tu le crois vraiment? Je pense pas comme toi. Je ne te laisse pas seul ici.

Et pourquoi cela?

C'est simple, je ne vais pas te laisser, terroriser les guerriseurs.

En voyant, qu'il ne peut pas répondre, à cela, Je sais que j'ai gagner une manche. Mais pas la bataille. George après un moment me demande:

Pourquoi ses larmes?

Je ne pleure pas.

Je les vois.

Je soupire avant de reprendre: Harry et Ron...

Ne le prend pas mal. Mais mon frère est dans le coma. Alors je me soucis pas de tes problèmes avec le survivant et le Ron-Ron.

Pour avoir des problèmes avec eux d'eux. Il faut délà, que je les vois. Je dis tristement.

Raconte-moi.

Tu viens de dire, que tu t'en fou.

Oui, mais tu es là et je m'ennuis.

Pour toute réponse, je me lève et sors de ma poche arrière, un bout de papier que je tends, à George. Il me regarde bizarrement. Puis il range, son cascroute avant de le prendre.

Ma Mionne,

Je te remercie, pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi. Je le sais bien, que sans toi, je serais mort, depuis ma première année, à Poulard. Je suis chanceux, de t'avoir dans ma vie.Tu es mon ange gardien.

Je te dois beaucoup, bien plus, que Ron. Tu as toujours été là, pour moi. Tu ne m'as jamais abandonné. Nous avons été de nombreux mois seuls après le départ de Ron. Tu es restéed, à mes côtés sept ans.

C'est pour cette raison, qu'il est difficile de partir. Ron, Ginbny et moi quittons, le pays. La guerre est finis et nous ne pouvons pas faire face aux conséquences. Nous ne savons pas, si nous reviendrons un jours.

Je suis vraiment désolé, de ne pas te l'avoir dit en face. Mais je suis un lâche.

Hermione, ma petite soeur, tu peux le faire sans nous. Tu es un survivant (tu as vécu plus que n'importe qui et tu as survécu à cette guerre). Tu es une vraie Griffondor.

Tous nôtre amour,

Harry, Ron et Ginny."

George me fixe en attendant, que je lui explique comment, je découvre la lettre. Je lui dit: Je viens de me réveiller ce matin, quand je la trouve sur ma table de nuit. Je regarde, les armoires, toutes leurs affaires disparu ainsi que leurs balais. Tes parents en a une aussi sur la table de cuisine.

Partit?

Oui, sans prendre la peine de prendre des nouvelles.

A se moment-là, un guerrisseur entre et nous dit, que les visite, se terminent pour aujourd'hui. Je lui dis, que je reste et George aussi et que cela; n'est pas discutable. Cette sorcière nous répond, qu'elle va appeler la sécurité. Je me redresse et lui répond:

Tu peux les appeler. Mais ils ne font pas le faire. Je suis Hermione Granger et j'ai aidé, à tuer Voldemort. Je pense que tu as entendu parler de moi?

Oui, je suis désolée.

Bien, je vais être franche, avec toi, nous ne quitterons pas cette chambre avant que Fred soit sur ses pieds et prêt à quitter cet établissement.

La guerrisseuse sort de la pièce sans rien dire. George me regarde en souriant et dit:

Tu sais que tu peux être effrayante?

Je sais. Quel est le pronostique?

Il est dans le coma. Le mur en tombant, lui a cassé de nombreux os. Des organes ont été touchés. Mais vite réparer avec des potion. Dès son réveil, grâce aux potions, il pourra sortir.

C'est bon à savoir.

Deux bonnes passent sans que nous ne parlons. Ce n'est pas, un silence lourd. Puis je remarque que George est sur le point de s'endormir. Alors je lui demande s'il veut aller au Terrier se reposer un peu. Pendant que je reste ici? Mais il répond, qu'il ne veut pas, je ne cherche pas à discuter et je transfigure, ma chaise en lit et ma veste en oreiller.

Pendant, qu'il dort, moi, je veille sur Fred. Je mets, un gant froid sur son front, pour le rafraîchir un peu. Je passe la nuit, à lire, je lis un livre sur les potions complex, pour guerrir des blessures de magie noir.

Il est environ, sept ans, quand George se réveille et me fixe. Je lui dit, en souriant, que son frère est toujours là, dans le coma mais vivant.

Tu es restée?

Je te l'ai dit, pourtant que je restais. Est ce que tu veux rentrer pour te changer et manger?

Je ne le laisse pas.

Je vais donc partir. Ta mère ne doit plus tarder à arriver. Je reviens après le coucher du soleil. Je te ramène quelques affaires et de quoi manger.

Pourquoi, tu veux rester tes nuits ici? Tu n'as pas de famille?

Ma famille n'a pas besoin de moi. Ta famille parcontre à besoin de moi. Pendant que tu dormais. Un guerrisseur a fait les soins de Fred. Il lui a administré, une potion. Bon, je te vois plus tard.

Suite la semaine prochaine


	2. le 4 Mai 1998

Le terrier: le lundi 4 Mai 1998

Dès que je sors de la chambre de Fred. Je prends, une cheminée, pour aller au Terrier. Je sais qu'à cette heure, il n'y personne dans la maison. Tout le monde part pour aller soit travailler ou pour aller aider à la reconstruction. Je monte, dans la chambre que je partage avec Ginny avant sa fuite. Je monte, dans mon lit et sans me changer. Je m'endors tout de suite.

Je ne dors que quatre heures. Comme d'habitude, je me réveille après un cauchemard, sur la mort de mes parents. Je sais que je ne peut plus m'endormir. Alors je décide de prendre une douche. Je m'habille d'un pantalon noir, d'un débardeur noir, d'un pull noir et d'une paire de tennis blanche. Puis je descends.

Dans la cuisine se trouve madame Weasley. Elle remarque, malgrés tout ma grande perte de poid. Alors elle se donne comme mission de me faire reprendre du poids. Je remarque pendant, mon petit déjeuner, Molly me fixe et fait attention à ce que je mange. Je suis contente, pour le moment ou ne me pose pas de question, sur cela ou sur ce qui sait passer pendant, nôtre départ du marriage de Bill. Jusqu'au moment de la bataille final.

Je me lève de la table. Je dis merci, à Molly et je m'en vais par la cheminée.

Magasin de faire et attrappe:

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Je commence, par aller au premier étage, ou se trouve, le logement des jumeaux Weasley. Je vois, qu'il y a beaucoup de chose à réparer dans toutes les pièces. Je fais devoir aussi refaire la peinture et bien sûr m'occuper de nettoyer (défaire toute la poussière, laver tous les sols et les fenêtres.

Je sais que cela va me prendre deux heures maximuns. Dès que je finis avec le premier étage? Je descends, dans le magasin et je vois que la réparation du comptoir ainsi que toutes les étagères. Je vois aussi que tout est bon pour la poubelle. Cela me prendre trois heures pour m'en occuper.

Le reste de la journée, je me retrouve dans le leboratoire des jumeaux après avoir trouver leur livre de recette pour chacunes de leurs potions, ou pour chaques charmes.

Je ne sais pas vraiment, pourquoi, je fais cela? Mais je sais que cela, me permets, de ne pas penser, à mes parents et à leurs morts. Mais aussi, je pense, que je viens de m'occuper de réparer, l'appartement et le magasin des jumeaux sait. Ils travaillent énomément pour arriver ici. En plus que maintenant, que cette guerre est finit, beaucoup de monde, on besoin de rire ou simplement de sourire et eux le peuvent.

Vers six heures, je rentre au Terrier. Comme il n'a personne. Je prépare, un sandwich pour George? Puis je monte, dans leur chambre ici. Pour lui prendre, du linge propre ainsi que de quoi se laver. Avant de repartir à l'hôpital.

A Saint Mungos

Je rentre, dans la chambre de Fred. Je remarque George assit sur une chaise près de la fenêtre et qui regarde dehors. Je décide de m'approcher de lui. Je pose, ma main sur son épaule et je suis demande, comment va son frère? Il m'explique vite, fait qu'il prit d'autre potion et que personne ne sait s'il va sortir du coma.

Je lui tends ensuite, le sac avec le cascroute, que je prépare avant de venir ici. Il le prend et je lui explique, que c'est moi qui la fait. Il me répond, qu'il sent fou, il est à l'hôpital.

Après qu'il mange, il me regarde. Il me demande, ce que je fais de mes journées, pour être pleines de poussières et de peintures. Je lui répond, simplement, que je répars, un magasin. Mais je ne dis pas lequel. Puis George dit:

Hermione pourquoi es-tu pas avec parents?

George, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi.

Hermione pourquoi, restes-tu ici avec moi?

Mes parents n'ont pas besoin de moi. Mais toi oui.

Tu mens.

Non, je ne mens pas.

Si tu es entrain de me mentir.

Non, non, non ... JE NE MENS PAS. ILS SONT MORTS.

Quoi? Quand? Pourquoi?

Peu de temps, avant le marriage de Bill. J'ai effacé, leurs mémoires et je leurs ai changé d'identité. Mais voilà, les mangemorts les ont retrouvé. Ils ont été torturé et tuer. Les tueurs mon envoyaient leur souvenir et leur alliances.

Je me mis donc à pleurer en disant, quand essayant de les protéger de mon monde je les ai tué et maintenant je suis seule à cause du départ de ceux que je considère comme des amis et une famille.

George choque. Mais il ressaisit. Me prend dans ses bras et attend que je me calme avant de m'ordonner de me reposer dans son lit de fortune. Il me dit, qu'il est désolé. Je ne discute pas et je vais ce qu'il me dit. Je me sent si fatiguer et si seul. Je m'endors au bout de quelques minutes.

George s'assoit sur la chaise à côté du lit de Fred et pense, à ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. Il se demande comment je fais pour tenir aussi bien avec la mort de mes parents? Puis ce sorcier sait que je ne lui ai pas tout dit.


End file.
